


神所愿

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, iokl, 未来与现在, 神话向, 锤失忆, 陌生的弟弟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 在索尔奥丁森的记忆里，他的弟弟是一个有着金色头发，棕色眼睛的男孩，可在他弟弟住院之后，回到家的却是一个黑发绿眼的男人，并且所有人都坚定不移的说：这就是你弟弟。





	1. Chapter 1

Thor弯腰把橘子汽水捡起来，顺便用力的用湿热的掌心擦着球鞋上的脚印。火辣的日光把树叶都晒成了卷，油绿绿的发着亮，就像教练胸前的口哨，也挺像夹在手指间烧了一半的纸烟。

Thor就这么毫不畏惧的站在场地中央，他仔仔细细的擦着球鞋，他的白衬衫几乎都要被晒的冒烟，在它自燃之前，Thor毫不吝啬的汗水先一步把它湿透了，他的衬衫因此紧巴巴的贴在背上，像一张被绷展的画布。

他被狠狠的踩了一脚，可比起脚上的淤青，Thor更在意鞋面上那歪歪扭扭的鞋印。

 

“嘿，Odinson！来这休息！”他的同学在树下纳凉，他们双手向后撑着身子，隔着又密又厚的叶子看着无孔不入的阳光，然后他们挥挥手，让那个还在球场上发愣的大个子赶紧过来，别像个傻瓜一样。

 

Thor抬了点头，他还弯着腰，在烈日下做这些脑部充血的动作让他忍不住头晕目眩，他用力的在鞋面上抹了一把作为结束，然后一只手撑着膝盖，一只手握着那罐冰凉的汽水直起腰。他站直，豆大的汗珠就不再落到地上，而是顺着他的眉骨，顺着他金色的睫毛蜇着他的眼睛。

“啧...”火辣的刺痛让Thor忍不住眯起眼睛，他的视线受到很大的局限，不过他还是远远地，在他眯成一条缝的视野里看到了那个人。

 

Thor走过去，步伐不疾不徐，好像不多在意滚烫的阳光，当他朝树荫走的更近些，他的腰板挺得更直，步伐更加轻快，好似一罐橘子汽水给了他多大力量，他的舌头顶着牙齿，那阵酸甜还腻在口腔里，他咂咂嘴，有意无意的看向运动场的铁网那里，一本书，一罐汽水，一副眼镜，Loki就在那里，干干净净的。

 

以前他会跟队友一起把矿泉水从头顶浇下去，看着衣服透湿，他的胸肌腹肌像一把蜜色的画笔在衣服上作画。

不过现在他鲜少这么做了，他诡异的想要得体一点，这也是他刚才拼命擦鞋的原因。

 

Thor坐在队友中间，汗水和草皮的味道总是萦绕着整个体育场，他们激烈讨论着球场战略和女孩，在这个恹恹的暑期，这似乎是唯一能让他们提起兴趣的事。

Thor有些心不在焉，不过他从Loki那里学到了假装兴致勃勃，男孩们的声音很大，轻而易举的就掩盖了Thor那点小心思，他偏了点头，好像是在躲开从树叶缝隙中不小心落下的阳光，然后他远远地看了Loki一眼，企图在这些不经意的瞬间能发现什么蛛丝马迹。

 

他们这场球踢了很久，休息一阵后大家就要散了，队员们挨个跟他说bye Thor或者bye Odinson，然后他们走到铁网那里，挥挥手接着说下次见，Loki，好像他们多熟似的。

Thor知道Loki绝不屑于跟他的朋友打招呼，但他还是假模假样的跟对方挥手道别，那本厚厚的绿皮书在他腿上沙沙作响。

 

“走吧，哥哥。”Loki朝他挥挥手，所有人都离开了，偌大的体育场只剩下他和Loki，和橘子味的呼吸。

Thor走过去，他恼怒的从嘴里憋出几个字：“不准叫我哥哥！”

Loki合上书，把眼镜别在领口，他听着Thor咬牙切齿的声音倒觉得好笑，他当然知道原因，可他就是想让Thor生气，好像Thor生气他就能好过些，所以他踩着Thor的影子，把那本书搭在头顶好让自己能在阳光下抬起头。

 

“为什么？”Loki语气轻快，任谁听了都知道他的明知故问，这时候他又讨厌的像夏天扰人的小飞虫。

 

在最初的几个月，Thor会气急败坏暴跳如雷的一遍遍重复他的答案，为什么？哈！你当然知道为什么Loki，因为你不是我弟弟！你把我弟弟藏起来了！

 

最初几个月，Loki会无辜又无奈的摇着头，只是他不会像Thor一样激动，他的一言一行都很稳重，他会当着Thor的面问父母：我是不是你们的儿子？然后他会转述这个肯定答案，再委屈的问：“那为什么我不是你的弟弟？”

 

Thor险些有几次就要被他哄过去，他找父母抗议过，找朋友求证过，最后都是一个答案：他是你弟弟，你是不是疯了？

他自我怀疑过，也许当初生病的是他，可后来他毅然决然，斩钉截铁的否定了这个答案，不！他的弟弟是金色的头发，是棕色的眼睛，他因为肺炎住了医院，可两个月后他出院了，就变成了眼前这个黑头发绿眼睛的男人！

他没疯！绝对没疯！疯的是所有人！即使他弟弟的身份证，护照，学历上都是那个黑发绿眼睛的男人，他也绝不承认这个人是他弟弟！

 

他曾揪着Loki的领子，也曾泪眼朦胧地抓着他的肩膀，你是谁？我的弟弟呢？

Loki被他扰的烦了，就摊摊手对Thor说：“你可以祈祷他回来，我会帮你。”他的语气挖苦，他的表情讽刺，可他的眼神却有些痛苦，他每次说出这句话，眼睛里那绿汪汪的湖水就会激起千层浪。

 

Thor本能的排斥着Loki所有的话，可偏偏这一句他记在心里，从那一刻开始，他的人生只剩下一句话，悲伤的像被刻在十字架上的祷告：请让我的弟弟回到我身边。

 

这些悲拗，苍凉的祷告没人能听到——除了Loki。

踢球的时候，吃饭的时候，睡觉前，睡醒后，Loki总能听到Thor厚实胸膛里如同野兽悲鸣的祈祷，这时候他会很开心，好像他的救命稻草正雨后春笋般的疯狂成长。

 

Loki偶尔也会有一些别的乐趣，不过依然是寄托在Thor身上的，比如就像现在，他怒气汹汹的快步走在前面，可又时不时的停顿两下——看看表啦，系鞋带啦，总是要留给Loki足够的时间跟上，这样矛盾的小动作总能让Loki得到一些快乐。

他慢慢的跟在Thor后面，太阳沉了一些，Thor的影子从他的膝盖满满爬到了他的胸口，他想起很久以前，他们喜欢在闪电宫玩捉迷藏，在他获胜的那几次里，绝大多数是因为Thor的影子落了出来，彼时的Thor身材绝不是纤细的，所以一些缝隙藏起来他总是很吃力，每每他费劲力气把自己塞进去，大气不敢出憋到满头汗，却因为影子落下来被Loki找到。

 

“我要把我的影子剪掉！”那时候Thor可是认真的，他拿着仙宫裁缝的金剪子比划着自己的影子，若不是Loki一直强调他的影子也是多么的威猛帅气，现在的雷神可是一个没有影子的神。

 

Loki忍不住笑了起来，即使事情已经过去多么久远，可他只要挨着Thor，所有的一切就新鲜的呈现在眼前。

 

“嘿！”Thor突然喊他，Loki抬起头发现Thor进了一家餐厅。他们的父母出差了，所以这段时间他们总要买饭回家。

Loki没有进去，他就站在店门外的阳伞下等着，虽然Thor并不喜欢他，可还是会记住他的口味。

 

在餐桌上，他们两个一起吃饭的时候，他们还会有一搭没一搭的聊天。有一次，他们讨论起了愿望，Loki转着叉子，把意面和肉酱卷成漩涡，然后他像是随口说：“如果许愿九千九百九十九次，那么愿望就会成真。”

Thor看着Loki，觉得他的目光难得这样呆滞又笃定，他忍不住嘲笑道：“就这么简单？”

Loki愣了一下，旋即抿着嘴笑了一声，他放下叉子，整个人向后靠在椅子上，然后他狎昵的用气声说：“不，只有神才可以。”

 

这时候，Thor会更加确信Loki不是他的弟弟，因为他的弟弟从不会有这样轻蔑的表情。

Loki似乎在神这个字眼上注入了过多情感，以至于好一阵Thor都沉浸在那声性感的，蛊惑的单词中。

他们就靠这点奇特的感情维持着表面平静，Thor依旧在祈祷他的弟弟回来。

 

 

他们的矛盾爆发的让人摸不着头脑，仅仅是因为Loki换了一条窗帘。

 

“你怎么敢动他的东西！你能住在这里已经是天大的恩赐，你不准再动这个房间里任何一个东西！你不是我弟弟！”Thor几乎是发了疯的指责着，从他推门进来音量就没再降低过，他指着那条黑色窗帘，用力把它绕在手上，整个铁杆跟着哗啦哗啦的响，然后他嫌恶的甩开，宝贝似的把地板上的旧窗帘捡起来，然后一字一句，几乎怒吼着说：“你不是我弟弟！”

Thor以为Loki会像之前一样鄙夷的看着他，然后冷言冷语讽刺他的怒火，但这次不同，Loki抿着嘴巴，整个眼睛憋得通红，血管在他的太阳穴突突直跳，然后他几乎是尖叫着喊：“我是！我是！我是你的弟弟！”

 

 

疯子。

Thor别过头不再去看他，心里又在说：请让我弟弟回到我身边！请让我弟弟回到我身边...

 

“对，祈祷吧，会有用的。”Loki语气平缓，仿佛刚才的声嘶力竭与他无关。Thor诧异的看着他，然后快步走出房间。

Loki整个人倒在床上，他手一勾，门便关住了，然后他闭上眼睛，他颤着眼皮，许久不敢睁开，他呼吸越发急促，然后猛地睁开了眼睛。

 

黑，无法视物的黑，然后是盔甲和长枪细碎的声响。

 

“谎言之神，你的最后一个分身在哪里？”看守人站在他面前，鄙夷的质问着。

 

“我不懂你在说什么...”Loki动动肩膀，好让锁链不要一直磨着他绽开皮肉的地方，他的笑容依旧属于一百年前叱咤风云的邪神，他接着说：“我一直在这。”


	2. Chapter 2

当世界之树的汁液灼烧着他的身体，Loki轻轻扭动着肩膀，以防绽开的皮肉像上一次一样粘在枝干上。

他挺直着身子，并非是因为那些手腕粗细的铁链的钳制，他同时还挂着不绝的笑意，这也并非是因为骨血被树干摩擦啃食的感觉有多么舒服，他被禁锢在树下百年，从当初主动缴械投降到今天，他那副天神的风度翩翩始终不曾丢下过，落魄或荣耀，痛苦或极乐似乎从不会对他本身有任何影响。

 

看守人隔着百步望着Loki，即使Loki已经被层层枷锁和咒术囚禁，他微微颔首，以防被邪神察觉他不断吞咽口水的喉咙。

 

“你的恐惧不无道理，假设这咒语再少一层，或是这锁链再少一条，即使你刻意拉开我们的距离，我也许还是能……把你全身的骨头捏碎。”Loki说着说着停了一会，好像这幅场景已经出现在他眼前，他的绅士风度需要他选择更礼貌更精确的阐述方式。

 

看守人强迫自己抬起头，他抬的费力极了，远不如Loki划满血痕的脖子抬得轻松。他死瞪着眼睛，酸涩出血丝也不敢眨一下，Loki的嘴角挂着一条弯曲的血线，顺着他的嘴巴在下巴滴滴答答，可Loki偏偏让他恍惚以为那血不是血，只是一场晚宴里不慎滑下的葡萄酒。

 

他没有名字，更别提什么姓氏，也许曾经是有的，只是当他第一次守在世界树下的时候，他便从里到外，从上到下都是看守人了。

他曾对自己的职业引以为傲，因为没有人能在他的审问下逃脱，可这仅限于Loki出现之前。他审问了一百年，足足一百年，Loki的牙关却是咬的越来越紧，哪怕是天神的儿子，哪怕他有着霜巨人的体格，在经历了鞭笞和腐蚀，皮肉日夜被铁锁和树皮摩擦不容愈合，纵使九界之主也该松口才对。

看守人一度以为Loki就是在说实话，可他每一次把结果如实禀回，他的主人总会说继续审，一次一次下来，他难免有些精疲力竭，甚至出现了自己才是邪神手里玩物的幻觉。

 

“怎么不回答？你很失礼。”一轮行刑已经结束，Loki眯着眼睛舒了一口气，接下来身体试图愈合的痛痒不再被他放在心上。

 

看守人试图不让自己离开的样子显得太仓惶，但他很怀疑自己有没有做到。

看守人离开之后，那盏小小的幽幽的灯火跟着熄灭，Loki闭上眼睛，暗色的线光迅速划过两侧视野，接着他醒来，他躺在一张摇摇晃晃的躺椅上，手和胸口被太阳照的热乎乎的，他拿下脸上的书，融入了这一刻的傍晚。

 

Thor还没有回来，Loki看着日历，上面并没有什么特别的备注。

 

——什么时候回家？

 

他发了一条短信，如今操作这些电子产品他早已经轻车熟路。

通常，Thor并不喜欢接到他的电话，时间长了，Loki也懒得包容每次Thor的怒火和不耐烦，所以当他们发现短信是个不错的交流方式后，通话功能被彻底舍弃。

他们的对话方式也十分精简，Loki自认为回复一个数字根本用不了多少时间，但Thor就是迟迟没有回复。

 

开始，Loki以为又是Thor哪根筋搭错了不想理他，可一直到了晚上这家伙都没有回他一个标点符号。

这事搁在别人身上也许会着急，但搁在Loki身上，他是没什么太大感觉，毕竟他们小时候冷战的时候，几年几年的都是常有的事。

 

等电话终于响起来的时候，Loki已经打算去睡觉了。

 

“喂。”

 

“这里是第三分局，请问你是Thor的家属吗？”

 

Loki难得紧张了起来，在中庭待过几年之后，他深知警局深夜来电不是什么好兆头。

“对，我是。”Loki边说边起身穿衣。

 

“Thor在今天十一点与人打架斗殴，现在需要家属来签字保释，请问你是否成年？”警官的话冷冰冰的，Loki大致能想到对方盯着Thor的样子。

 

“成年了，我尽快过去。”

挂断电话，Loki直接在面前做出传送门，他的法力所剩无几，这样的法术十分勉强。

他穿过黑色的光圈，从警局旁边的电话亭走了出来。他擦了擦额头的虚汗，步伐沉稳的走了进去。

Thor已经被关进了临时监狱，按照那位警员的说法是：他太危险了。

 

“你怎么来的这么快？”Thor没好气的问他，他的身边还有三个人，脸上或多或少都挂着彩，他们像是躲避瘟神一样齐齐坐在离Thor最远的铁椅上。

“刚好在附近。”Loki语气平平，压根没把目前的状况当事，尤其是看到Thor只有颧骨上一点淤青，他就知道自己的哥哥没有吃亏。

 

保释需要一点手续，没多久但也没多快，Loki就用这点时间了解前因后果，根据四位当事人的说法，是因为酒后失言导致的小摩擦。

“我们有当时的录像。”警员很客气的带Loki来到一张办公桌前，在他看来，这样文雅的弟弟带着那样莽撞的哥哥是件挺辛苦的事。

 

录像并不是店里的监控，而是酒吧里某个人的手机录像，比起监控的清晰度虽然低了一些，但胜在有声音。

点开视频的时候他们已经打成了一团，Thor正抱着一个人的脖子，另一条腿结结实实踹到了第二个人胸口上。啤酒瓶和桌子丁零当啷倒了一地，Loki也第一次见识到了Thor的脏话储备量。

 

“你弟弟就是一个挨操的身板！”黄发男孩从地上爬起来，他粗鲁的拨开人群，拍摄者直接被推搡到后面的人身上。

 

Loki忍不住想吹声口哨，在他跟现在的Thor之间，弟弟这个词毫无疑问是禁词中的敏/感词，这人竟然敢这样侮辱Thor的那位“弟弟”，活该刚才看到他半张脸肿成猪头。

 

另一个黑头发的也从地下爬起来，他的头发被血染的黏黏糊糊，一只眼睛被刺痛的无法睁开，但他还是狂妄的一拳挥向Thor，拼命挤出比辱骂更脏的笑意。

“看看他的黑头发！还有绿眼睛！跟你的家族没有半点相像！Thor，你的弟弟还是个杂种！”

 

Loki挑挑眉，难以置信自己居然才是这场闹剧的导火索，他皱着眉头，在脑袋里翻来覆去想了好半天，才终于想起这个黑头发的曾经与他有过一面之缘——在Thor的班级聚会上。

 

“不准你这么说他——”Thor直接抓过那颗黑色的脑袋撞到酒柜上，然后揪着他的头发，迫使他肿胀的眼睛看着自己：“不准——这样——说他——！”

Thor咬牙切齿，每个字音都是从胸腔里裹着熊熊怒火挤出来的。

 

“这样说来，是这些人罪有应得。”Loki站起身子，视线从乱哄哄的屏幕上移开，他遥遥的看了看Thor的方向，沉默了好一阵，直到有人通知他去签字，之后一切顺利。

 

但离开警局后，他们之间的尴尬气氛急剧攀升，或者换个说法，Thor单方面的尴尬正急剧攀升。

Loki倒是心情不错，双手插兜欣赏夜景，他们不知不觉走到了商业街，各色的霓虹灯跳在他脸上，Loki看向四周热闹的场景，想起来阿斯加德发生变故之前，仙宫也常有这样繁华热闹的时候，Thor乐于融入其中，他则对这类活动反应平平，常常被人在身后戳脊梁骨，翻来覆去便是说他孤芳自赏，与人格格不入。

Thor大大咧咧，总以为是Loki面子薄不愿主动，所以每次干什么总要多加一句：Loki也来！或是过来Loki！

 

最后一班地铁和公车已经走了，的士又迟迟不见踪影。他们肩并肩坐在车站的等候椅上，百无聊赖的看着面前呼啸而过的车辆。

接着，滴答——滴答——

下雨了。

 

Thor心急的向马路张望着，跟半小时前一样，没有一辆空车，Thor探出去一只手，十分清晰的感受到快速壮大的雨势。

 

Loki抬手看表，一点了。

 

雨幕以极快的速度冲淡了人们对夜生活的热情，绚烂的霓虹灯被模糊成大片大片的光晕，如此，更多的人加入了打车的队伍。

“我们跑回去吧？”这个话头开的还不错，刚才的风波带来的尴尬似乎也被雨水冲走了一些。

今天的昼夜温差很大，半袖在这个雨夜显得太单薄了，但Thor身材魁梧，每一寸肌肉都把衣服撑的鼓鼓囊囊，别说冲进这雨里，就是在冰天雪地跑一圈好像也没什么大不了。

Loki没表现出什么意见，在这里等着也不是办法，当然，他也不能再像来的时候直接用法术打开窗口，而且，比起Thor的半袖，他的衬衫看起来要暖和一点。

 

他们离家里还有段距离，不过对于体育特优生的Thor来讲并不在话下，他倒是有些担心Loki，但他又不明说，只是说：“我们边跑边打车看看。”

 

接着，Loki把头发向后一撸，跟着Thor跑进雨里。

一步，两步，三步，他的袜子和裤脚就被湿透了，他们挨着大楼奔跑，上方小小的屋檐可以帮他们遮些风雨。

Loki能看到Thor时不时透过玻璃或是别的参照物看他有没有跟上，这具分身是他匆忙之下分离出来的，再加上他本体的身体状况并不是很好，这具分身更是残喘。

可此刻他的胜负欲上来便无暇顾及那么多了，偏是卯足了劲跟Thor赛跑起来，最后别说打车，他们跑的几乎都忘记回家才是正事。

 

“阿嚏————！”等电梯的时候，好胜心已经渐渐熄灭的Loki感受到全身刺进骨子里的寒冷，他抱着胳膊，通红的鼻尖滴着水，接着一个接一个的打着喷嚏。

“阿嚏——！阿嚏——！”电梯还没有下来，Loki的鼻水倒是不受控的流着，他有点洁癖，现在这个情况就轮到他尴尬了，他不停地吸着鼻子，顺便把自己抱的更紧一些好让冷空气不要在他身边打转。

以前Loki常常会骂Thor傻瓜或是蠢蛋，但今天这些称呼都得送给他自己！

 

“过来。”Thor的声音闷闷的，完全不像他作为雷神时那样洪亮热情。

Loki抬起一点头，顺便猛的吸了吸鼻子。

 

叮。

 

电梯正好到了，Loki晕晕乎乎的没反应过来，最后还是Thor拉着他走进去。

密闭的空间让他感觉好了很多，起码稍微暖和了一小点点。

 

“阿嚏——！”

Loki的喷嚏还没打完，他就被Thor拉进怀里，对方无奈的昂着头，看起来极不耐烦，但他的耳朵倒是不合时宜的红了起来。

Thor确实与他不同，淋过一场雨后，他的身体依旧热乎乎暖洋洋，被他抱在怀里，舒服的肉感和温度让Loki放松下来。

 

“果然是傻子不感冒。”Loki无力的张张嘴，出口便又是一句嘲讽。

 

“你要当我弟弟，你也聪明不到哪里去。”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki觉得很不舒服，他舔着干巴巴的嘴唇，在Thor开门的时候靠在墙上，一只手摸着额头一只手擦着鼻尖和下巴滴答的雨水。   
Thor多少有些自责，他着急的把钥匙转来转去，然后轻手揽过Loki，燥热的手掌在他的额头上感受着，然后骂一声蠢蛋。   
Loki喘着粗气，由于发热的缘故，他的精神力开始在本体和分身之间游走，毫不稳定，他一会看到成片成片的荒山，一会看到金色的头发和闪着光的汗水。他的抑制力开始下降，本体身上的伤口开始肆意溃烂，成股的鲜血从他的肩膀和腰腹流下，他的新伤旧疾同时唤醒，结痂的伤口旁开始瘙痒，如同行军蚁啃食般，稍稍黏连的伤口又被他的扭动的动作牵扯开，从缝隙中缓缓的散着挠人的刺痛，他的全部意识一瞬间从分身抽离。 

“哥哥…”Loki茫然的看着眼前，嘴巴里无意识的念叨着，他看着太阳月亮星星，看着脚下层层叠叠的迷雾，他的衣衫早已破烂，如今只能称为是蔽体的布料，眼下这几块烂糟糟的布料也被湿透了，只要一丁点风就能激起他一串冷颤，又过了一会，他就连颤抖的精神都没了，多亏那些粗重的铁链牢牢绑着他，远处看起来他好像站的挺精神。   
Loki歪着脖子，正好躺在树干的凹槽处，然后他的困意惰意就都涌上来了，他已经彻底跟分身断开了联系，他的法术精进，即使没有他的控制，他的分身依旧可以正常生活…Loki蹭了蹭树皮，头发为他起到了很好的铺垫，他闭上眼睛，难得显出个挺甜的笑意，他还记得刚才倒在Thor身上的时候，他硬邦邦的肩膀和上面腾着的热气。 

“Loki！”   
Loki要睡着了，他就要睡着了，可他又醒了，不是那种悠悠然的醒，而且倏然惊醒，铁链跟着他发出细微的摩擦声，他的眼睛惊恐的扫视四周，那声音忽高忽低，焦灼又仓惶。   
“哥哥…”他带着点哭腔，又带着点恐惧，同时又有莫大的安心。   
他睁着眼睛，向四周看来看去，好久好久之后他才想起来他的哥哥已经不在这了。 

“Loki！”   
接着又一声，Loki彻底从迷蒙和困倦中挣脱出来，他能听出这声音是多么努力才从中庭传到他耳朵。   
Loki凝聚精神，接着，他取下了自己几根头发，它们就像荡在水面上一样飘到他眼前，然后一根根飞到他身上的伤口处，缓慢的缝合着，它们一下一下穿过他薄薄的皮肉，把那些绽开的地方拉扯起来。   
他强迫自己规律的呼吸，像从水底出来，像从云端落下，过了好一阵才算平稳。 

Loki闭上眼睛，将意识再次投入分身。   
他睁开眼睛，眼前是一块干扰视线的毛巾，它正胡乱的擦拭自己的头发，等它挪开一点，Loki眯着眼睛看到了Thor的下巴，鼻子，和眼睛，他又转着眼睛看着四周，这才发现他不是躺在床上，而是枕在腿上。   
接着那只摆弄毛巾的手停下了，Thor把手搭在他额头上，诧异的说：“不烧了！”   
Loki扭了扭身子，手掌理了理潮湿的头发，他歪了一点头，耳朵就蹭到了鼓鼓囊囊的地方，他懒懒的说：“别人看到，会以为我们在乱伦。”   
Thor把毛巾往旁边一扔，没好气的翻了个白眼：“别以为人人都跟你一样喜欢这些下流事。”   
“哈，”Loki像是听到了什么不得了的笑话，索性整颗脑袋枕上了Thor的小帐篷，“别人嘛，我不知道，但是你，可是很乐意也最喜欢这件事。”   
Thor两只手抓着Loki的脑袋，作势就要把他从自己身上丢下去，可那眼神又突然软了下来，像是委曲求全一样，不忍心折腾这个小病号，他揽过Loki的脖子，又揽过他纤细的双腿，接着稳稳当当的把他放回了床上。 

Thor伸手打算关掉台灯，但却盯着Loki出了神，直盯的Loki莫名其妙。在Loki挑着眉打算问出声的时候，Thor慢慢的说：“我总觉得刚才你不在这，现在你才回来…”   
Loki愣在那里，眼睛眨也不眨的看着他，他们互相僵持着，直到Thor憨笑着又说：“我在说什么鬼话…”   
然后他关掉灯，离开了卧室。 

Loki这才放松了眼皮，他的头发几乎干了，现在毛茸茸的挨着他的脸，他拿只被角盖住半张脸，好像谁也不能看到他甜丝丝的笑意。Loki看着窗外软绵绵的月光，接着一声小小的祷告从门缝中溜了进来。 

——请让我的弟弟回到我身边… 

Loki呆呆的看着房门。   
月亮似乎总是很冷，冰凉的像是冰柜里的结霜，他光着脚走在地板上，然后拉开窗帘，整个人都被月光照的荧荧发亮，他看着川流不息的大街，看着其中的男男女女，如同暗夜的精灵。Loki窝在窗台上，想起了他最后一次离开Thor，那一次他也是来了中庭，这个地方似乎对他们兄弟下了最深的魔咒，好的坏的，甜的苦的总要在这轮番上演。   
他离开过Thor很多次，成年以前，他们几乎形影不离，但成年之后，他的不辞而别十分频繁，并且开始伴随着大大小小的麻烦，他们的兄弟战火从阿斯加德烧到约顿海姆，又不止一次的殃及中庭，这个宇宙哪儿哪儿都留下了他们的身影，闹够了玩累了他就两手一举表示投降或休战，他的哥哥总是被这一套搞得不胜其烦，每每都说不会再让他有下一次了，可到了下一次，他又会说不会再让他有下一次了。   
想到这，Loki忍不住在回忆中越挖越深，他四处破坏挑起战火，最后总是没受什么大过，他原以为这是他的运气，或是他的身份，亦或是这全部都是他对奥丁的模仿秀，既然奥丁没有受到责难，那他自然也是安稳的。 

几层薄薄的云飘过来，层层叠叠的遮住了月光，接着Loki的眸子也暗了一点，他想起他的最后一次离别和回归，没有战火，没有死伤，他简直就像是出去散了个心，然后Thor搁下手中所有事来找他，好像这份和平安宁才是什么不得了的事，他问：“你还会走吗？”   
这话问的傻气，就连Thor自己都能感受到，他嘲笑自己，跟着就要改口否决自己的这个问题，但他却被Loki先一步截了话头。   
“不，”Loki鬓间的头发垂下来，被风吹起打着卷。   
“不会走了。”他说的悲凉，好像不是不会走，而是不能走了。 

 

窗户突然响了一下，Loki回过神来，发现是只胖嘟嘟的小麻雀，圆溜溜的眼睛看着玻璃，Loki轻轻的站起身离开阳台，他百无聊赖的在床下走来走去，直到天边慢慢出现一点橘黄，接着越来越黄，再越来越白。   
等太阳完全升起的时候，Thor依旧没有起床。   
Loki也没去叫醒他，毕竟他们生活在一起的“这几年”，向来都是各过各的。 

Loki照例下楼买饭，路过邮筒的时候才想起来他们收到了学校的信件，关于过两天的毕业舞会，Loki有些头疼，如果是以前，他也会有那么一两次有兴趣在聚会上表现得十分出众，上下嘴皮一碰就能成为人群中的闪光点，可现在不一样，他讨厌这些中庭的蝼蚁，更别说这些年纪轻轻的大学生，二十多年的人生不足以让他们学会什么有营养的话题。   
但他依旧非去不可，毕竟他的哥哥是舞会上的国王，而他是老师最喜爱的学生代表。Loki捏着眉头，使劲想着衣柜里有没有合适的衣服，以及更麻烦的问题，他的舞伴。 

之前他跟Thor一样，总会跟年级里最出众的女孩们一起出席，可这一次，由于乱七八糟的事情都赶在了一块，他压根忘记了这回事情。   
Loki没多浪费时间，很快又回到了家，然后他轻手轻脚的从Thor床头拿过他的手机，在简讯里看他要选谁做女伴。   
虽然他们兄弟两有可能忘记了这件事，但女孩们可不会忘记，Thor的信箱早被询问的短信塞满了，每一条Thor都在下面回复：不好意思，我已经有伴了。   
Loki不停地翻找着，就连去年的舞会皇后都被他拒绝了，最漂亮的姑娘都被Thor发了好人卡，这让Loki越发好奇他的舞伴是谁。 

“唔……”Thor发出了一声小小的梦呓，吓得Loki差点把手机打翻，他赶紧把手机放回原位，悄悄的退了出去。 

等Thor彻底醒过来已经是下午了，他眯着眼睛看着外面炽烈的阳光，享受的灌了一大口冰啤酒。   
Loki正看电视，见他醒来了，自然而然的把电视音量调低，然后拿过手机，像刚收到简讯一样说：“对了，后天的舞会你准备好了吧？”   
Thor又呷了一口啤酒，嗯嗯啊啊的回答：“嗯，就那样。”   
“女伴也选好了？”Loki接着打探。   
“没，这两天事太多，忙忘了，姑娘们都有舞伴了。”Thor坐到沙发扶手上，认真的看着电视屏幕。   
“嗯，确实。”Loki便是赞同。   
“反正是最后一年…咱两一起去好了，也没什么可介意的。”Thor手里的啤酒罐被他捏的咔嚓咔嚓响。   
Loki耸耸肩，眼睛也盯着屏幕，好像这点综艺节目有多好看似的。   
“好吧，也只能这样了。”


	4. Chapter 4

毕业舞会这天下了会阵雨，Thor努力避开慢慢囤积的水洼，但还是不可避免的让新皮鞋布满了斑驳水渍。他把手里的提袋又往怀里收了收，然后吹落了差点滚进袋子里的水珠。   
Loki正在车里等他，他摇下了整扇车窗，上衣领口被吹进的雨水染上了深浅不一的印记。 

“嚯！”Thor坐回驾驶座，顺便带进来一阵湿气，他把湿漉漉的雨伞扔到后座，这才把团在胸口的袋子打开。他在裤子上反复擦着手，直到手心手背都变得干燥。   
“店里没什么多余的选择，我就买了这种。”他拿出两个透明小盒，上面都用淡蓝色的丝带巧妙的打着蝴蝶结，两只纯白色的玫瑰胸花躺在里面。 

Loki从他手里接过去，包装盒还是冰凉的，他解开蝴蝶结，轻轻的把塑料盒揭开，胸花跟着颤了几下。   
Thor正对着后视镜戴胸花，车内空间太小，他的手在胸前翻来覆去的摆弄着，憋的额头都开始发红出汗，最后胸花还是戴的歪歪扭扭。他用余光看了看Loki，对方也正认真佩戴着，不过显然没有他那么吃力。 

 

Thor把花放在手里，从偷瞄变成了正大光明的观赏，Loki低着头，牙齿不自觉的咬着下唇，车灯从他的头顶打下来，他亮晶晶的眼睛就被睫毛的影子遮住了，那影子很长很贪婪，遮住眼睛不够还要去铺在笔直的鼻梁上，Thor顺着它看到了圆润的鼻头，白嫩的好像擦上了深冬的雪，然后他又看回了Loki的嘴巴，薄薄的嘴唇被牙齿咬的泛红，忽闪着水光。   
他还想继续看下去，看不够似的，在这个狭小的车厢内，他终于第一次想承认，他恨Loki，理由有很多个，比如Loki的气息开始侵袭他弟弟存在的痕迹，Loki的存在美好到他渐渐要忘记自己的弟弟，或是他的弟弟如果不回来，他跟Loki永远不会有下文… 

Thor胡思乱想着，直到一只冰凉的手遮在他眼睛上，完完全全把他的视线遮挡严实，但又可能是他的目光太过灼热，他动动睫毛，Loki的手就松开了一点。 

“你遮住我的眼睛，我没有办法开车。”Thor把手搭在方向盘上。 

“除非路在我脸上，不然我觉得你没在开车。”Loki调侃着，又在后视镜处理了理自己的胸花，接着他拉扯着Thor的领带，让对方扭过身子，他摘下那朵歪歪扭扭的玫瑰花，在Thor胸前比划了一下，然后重新帮他戴了上去。 

——请让我的弟弟回到我身边。 

Loki又听到了这句小小的祷告，他笑了一声，左手搭在方向盘上，右手捏着Thor的鼻子：“九千九百九十八次。”   
Thor显然没有反应过来，他挣脱Loki的钳制，问着：“什么？”   
Loki安稳坐回副驾驶，不去回答他，而是指着手表说：“哥哥，要迟到了。”他的声音调皮极了，倒是体现出了他难得的心情好。 

 

等他们终于赶到学校的时候，已经迟到了半个小时。魔术灯在人们头顶有节奏的转着，各色的镭射光落到大厅每个角落。   
有一半用于照明的灯已经关掉了，暧昧昏暗的气氛令所有人都沉醉其中，可当Thor和Loki走进礼堂的时候，大多数人还是小小的清醒了一会。   
多数挽着舞伴的女孩都在翘首观察，可Thor实实在在没有带来一个舞伴，只有他消瘦俊俏的弟弟站在他身边，胸口佩着一朵时下最流行的胸花，他个子很高，跟Thor几乎齐平，但他们的味道完全不同，是夏天冒着泡儿的冰镇可乐和酒柜深处无人问津的苦艾酒的区别。 

他们都很招女孩喜欢，而Loki，也很招男孩喜欢。   
Loki咬了一口小蛋糕，有个戴眼镜的男孩就递给他一杯酒。   
“你好，我是Ashley。”Ashley推推眼睛，顺手拿过一只一模一样的小蛋糕。   
Loki抿了一口酒，带着笑意说：“你好，我是Loki。眼镜很适合你，Ashley。”他说话很有技巧，夸奖绝无一点讨好之意，他与他对视，这夸奖就显得极为真诚。   
Ashley低下头笑了两声，又挺了挺胸口，自信了不少。他是篮球队队长，却不像小说里或是电视剧里那样光芒万丈，这都要怪足球队的Thor抢了他风头。他确实是有些不甘心的，所以专门旷了一节训练去足球场，他换下运动服，穿了一件书卷气十足的针织衫，他找了一个阴凉处坐下，足球队正在绕着场地慢跑。   
他一眼就看到了Thor，那个在末尾的金发男孩，运动衫里伸出的健壮胳膊让他都忍不住咋舌。他看的十分专注，所以很快发现Thor在跑步转弯的时候会趁机转头看向别的地方。他跟着看过去，在一堆破旧的椅子中间，第一次见到了Loki。   
Loki没有看Thor，甚至他几乎没有抬头看运动场，他始终看着手里那本灰皮书，在教练训斥或表扬Thor的时候，他会偶尔抬起头。 

Loki很快发现了坐在球场对面的Ashley，他抬起头，炽烈的阳光让他眯起眼睛，Ashley看着他黑色的头发被风吹起几缕，他视力不好，最多只能看到这些，但仅仅是这样，也让他心动的有些手足无措，他慌忙把视线收回来，直到训练结束，Loki跟着Thor离开。 

“你的头发真好看，这样的长发没多少人适合。”Ashley绞尽脑汁，几乎要把那点在文学课上学的长诗都搬出来夸奖Loki才好。   
Loki十分有礼的谢过他每一句夸奖，这给了所有人一种错觉，他们聊的很投机。但Loki的真实想法显然不是这样，他连Ashley镜片上的反光都觉得刺眼，他巴不得回家对着意大利肉丸自言自语。 

这场对话很悲惨的持续了很久，Ashley在夸奖过Loki之后开始有意无意的展现自己的成就，最后他坚持认为Loki对他很有感觉。   
在Loki放下第三杯空酒杯准备喝第四杯的时候，有个女孩提着裙子跑到他身边，跟他指指远处趴在桌子上的Thor。   
“你的哥哥喝醉了…”女孩扭着眉毛，多少有些难为情。毕竟没有人会在毕业舞会上喝醉，这又不是什么兄弟聚餐，而做出这样丢脸事的居然还是他们的白马王子，上帝，是哪个女孩伤了我们王子的心？ 

Loki无奈的皱着眉，说自己马上过去，接着他转身看向Ashley，表情十分遗憾。   
“抱歉，Ashley，我要先离开了。” 

Ashley放下酒杯，告诉Loki尽管先去忙他的事情，最后在征求同意后，他在Loki脸上落下吻面礼。 

Loki穿过人群，假装挽头发的时候顺便擦了擦脸。   
等Loki走近，他发现Thor并没有喝到烂醉，充其量就是醉意较深。Loki走过去把Thor抗在肩上，对方斜着眼睛看着他，一副苦大仇深的模样。   
Loki扶着他走到车库，想来想去还是把Thor放到了后座，反正他也不会开车，不如就等着Thor醒了再说。   
“在舞会上喝醉很没有风度。”Loki跟他一起坐在后座，关上车门，他忍不住调侃两句。   
Thor那边好一阵沉默，接着吞吞吐吐的说：“你在舞会上跟人接吻…你有风度…”   
Loki被他逗笑了，非让他睁开迷迷糊糊的眼睛说个清楚。   
“我跟谁接吻了？” 

Thor掰开他的手，他扭着身子，最后选了个舒服的姿势，他的头枕在后面，一只眼睛被挤的有些变形，他没有回答Loki，而是接着说：“你喜欢男人。”   
Loki也转过半个身子，学着他把头枕在后面，然后问：“我这样让你丢脸了，是吗？” 

“不…”Thor闭着眼睛摇摇头，他说：“只是我比那些人好太多了…”   
“所以呢？你觉得你更有资格吻我？”Loki凑近了一些，却还是跟Thor保持着正常距离。   
Thor看着车顶，断断续续的笑着，他的舌头有些打结，说出来的话含糊不清：“当然，傻子都能看出来。” 

Loki第一次有些捉摸不透，当他第一次看不懂雷霆之神的时候，他觉得很慌张，可现在他连凡人Thor都看不透，他很茫然，所以他说了实话。 

“可你不会吻我。” 

“对，你说的没错…因为你现在是我弟弟…”Thor的声音越来越轻，好像他就这么死去似的，他安安静静的坐在那里，就连空气都跟着睡着了似的。   
Loki想下车呼吸会新鲜空气，他被Thor这没头没尾的话搞得心烦。他摸到开关，却来不及推开车门整个人就被向后一拉，他的头发被人揪住，接着一张湿漉漉的嘴巴吻在他的额头上。   
“Loki，你知道我的意思。”Thor一边吻着一边低语，他把Loki的额头吻的发烫，接着这股火又蔓延到了眉心和眼睛，他一路烧着，把所有痛苦都烧了个干净。   
“你知道该做什么…”Thor吻着他的鼻尖，他轻轻贴上Loki的嘴唇，最后一句话好像是他们一起说的。 

“请让我真正的弟弟回到我身边。” 

这是最后一个愿望，Thor话音刚落，Loki就觉得没有再比此刻更充满力量的瞬间，他揽着Thor的脖子，另一只手狠狠抓着他的短发，他吻上去，吻的不甘示弱，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，轻轻一眨好像就能落下什么东西来，Thor看到了，他就用自己的手轻轻擦干他的眼睛，然后他们短暂的分离开，Loki嘴上亮晶晶的银丝落下来。   
Thor想说些什么，可没什么比火热的吻更阐述的清楚，他再一次吻上去，含着Loki发红的嘴唇，他蹭着Loki软软的鼻子，小声的说：“我会吻你，因为我爱你。” 

Loki睁大眼睛，不可遏制落下两颗滚烫的泪珠，身体里的那股力量变得越来越熟悉，他得意的笑着，然后眼睛一眨，他回到了世界之树。 

 

看守人站在他面前，比以往的距离还要更远一点，即使是他这样的无名小卒，也能发现情况不妙。   
Loki舔舔嘴唇，他被束缚在后面的手指轻轻动了一下，手腕上的链条便断了，但他的脖子，上臂，腰腹，腿脚依然被铁链紧紧环绕。   
看守人见他只有手被松开，小小的松了口气，他想着只要再把邪神绑住就好了，用更长的锁链，更坚固的钢铁。   
但他的庆幸仅仅是一瞬间的，下一秒，Loki的双眼变成刺眼的银白色，又细又小的闪电从其中迸发而出，他的每一寸皮肤，每一处伤口都有雷电紧紧缠绕，霎时间不见天日的世界之树被雷光照的通明。   
“呵。”Loki发出一声又轻又小的嗤笑声，那些加固在他身上的锁链转眼间化为齑粉，狂乱的风吹着，Loki破旧的衣服跟着忽隆忽隆的响，不过是几层布料就令看守人觉得如此骇人。   
铺天盖地的闪电并未停下，反而势头更猛。这样的雷电在这九界已经阔别百年，这些惊世骇俗的电闪雷鸣，回想起来只存在于雷神与邪神的最后一役，当年那些将邪神囿于其中的力量如今反被他玩弄在掌心。 

Loki一步一步走下来，两旁的灯火更加明亮，看守人眼睁睁的看着Loki换上了他往日最光辉最显眼的战服。   
接着一大束雷电劈下来，地上被炸出了焦黑的大坑，Loki的权杖原本早已折断，可现在层层叠叠的电光交织成了新的权杖。 

“看守人。”Loki声音缥缈，他越走越近，他在手心玩弄着一团暗绿色的魔法，现在里面更是缠绕了不少细细索索的电火花。   
看守人跪在那里，他瑟瑟发抖，仿佛想起了当年Loki站在世界之树下翻手为云覆手为雨的场面。   
“去吧，把这个好消息告诉所有神，告诉精灵，告诉矮人，巨人……去吧，他们有权利知道是谁回来了。” 

Loki在他面前画出传送门，他踏出去便走到一个山洞口，有个人背对着他，那人身形高大，暗绿色的袍子搭在身上，如果不是因为那已经花白的头发，任何人都会觉得他正值壮年。 

“你别急，别急…”Loki摆摆手，他靠在石壁上，他的伤口基本都已经愈合完全，只剩下无数条浅浅的粉色肉疤。   
“还有最后一件事。” 

接着周遭光彩失色，再看清时Loki已经回到了那个狭小的车后座，与刚才有所不同的是，Thor已经不在车里里，Loki看向车外，有几个人正在那里吵吵嚷嚷，而Thor正揪着其中一个人的衣领。   
他赶忙下车，有个男孩注意到了，他呼喊着周围的人，他们都举着手机，上面赫然是一段他跟Thor的录像。 

“回去！Loki！”Thor正拉扯着前面的人，挥着手让他回车里。   
Loki也看清了这几个人的长相，是上次被Thor狠揍过的三个人，他们脸上的伤口还没消。 

“我们早就说你弟弟是个骚货，原来你跟他也有一腿。”扎着辫子的男人摇着手机边笑边说。 

Loki慢慢走过去，他对着Thor说：“没事，哥哥。”   
他越走越近，脸上的笑意也越来越深，他的手垂下去，一瞬间手里就多了点东西。 

“跪下。”那人昂这头，轻蔑的看着Loki，另一只手摆弄着自己的腰带。   
他的脖子被月亮照的很清楚，这让Loki十分轻松的就划开了他的喉咙，咕嘟咕嘟的鲜血涌了出来，就像下暴雨似的在地上聚了一个水坑。   
剩下的两个人还楞在那里，直到Loki的刀光晃上了他们的眼睛，他们想要跑，想要逃，却终究如同两个麻袋一样倒在地上。   
最后一个男孩倒在Loki脚下，他的嘴巴里呛着血泡，一切发生的太快了，那简直不过是眨眼功夫。   
Loki握住左手，那人的手机跟眼睛就一起烂了。 

 

Thor呆呆的站在那里，Loki看着他，竟第一次一句话都说不出来。血腥味铺天盖地的充斥着整个停车场，血泊被白炽灯照的闪闪发亮，Loki坐到汽车前盖上，语气有些疲累。   
“不用怕，都是我杀的…” 

他以为Thor会跑掉，或是直接把他扭送到警局，他就那样舒舒服服的坐在那里等着，直到他看到Thor跌跌撞撞的跑过来，抠开他的手，把那把小刀夺了过去，他扯着自己的衣服下摆，把上面的指纹擦的干干净净，然后他紧紧握着刀，用力的抱着Loki，声音有些发颤：“没事…Loki，是我杀的，记住，是我杀的…是我…” 

Loki被他圈在怀里，热乎乎的温度把他的泪水煮的发烫，他吻着Thor的耳朵，接着吻着他金色的眉毛，蓝色的眼睛，他推开Thor，暗绿色的光芒镀在他身上。 

“Thor Odinson，奥丁之子，雷霆之神，九界之主，你用神的九千九百九十九次愿望来换回我的存在，”Loki的声音庄严肃穆，却依旧难少他的调皮和狡黠：“现在，恭喜你，愿望达成。”


	5. Chapter 5

Thor始终记得那一天，他们兄弟两你追我跑的那么多年，终于也有了动真刀真枪的时候。  
他领着将士奔赴世界之树，原以为Loki也会像之前一样阵势浩荡，率领几万鬼兵或是驾驶着那些体型巨大，用材丑陋的宇宙飞船，但这次什么都没有，甚至在他们到来之前，世界之树都显得空荡荡的，只有一个身影隔着无数层屏障站在树根下，影影绰绰。  
Thor从上空落下，荡起的雷电吹翻了永恒之树下所有的烛台，雷电顺着干裂的土地肆意游走，穿透了萦绕在地面上方的暗绿色瘴气，Thor每冲破一层障碍 ，那些碎片就漂浮在半空中，接着化成无数亮晶晶的粉末，它们轻盈的落在Thor的头发上，睫毛上，肩膀上，甚至连妙尔尼尔都跟着发光，如果最终有人想评价这场两败俱伤的战役，用浪漫也很恰当。

但Thor没有耐性像之前那样去演他弟弟规划好的戏本，他召唤雷电，霎时间整个世界之树亮如白昼，狰狞扭曲的闪电齐齐劈下，然后是失声一样的寂静，如同是在星河中观赏一颗星星的爆炸湮灭。

鸦雀无声。

可当滚滚气浪纷涌而至，震耳欲聋的声响被一瞬间塞了回来，雷电纠缠着法术发出尖锐的撕裂声，再没什么壮丽宏大的场面，只剩惨败和唏嘘。谁都知道Loki作为九界第一法师，法术是何等的刁钻恶毒，甚至常常伴有折磨玩弄的恶趣味，可只要对面是Thor，他这些残暴的小手段总会收敛一点，变得调皮，玩笑起来。  
他们认为这对兄弟永远都是这样的，比划拳脚只不过是日常的感情交流。可这次不一样，任何一位眼尖的士兵都看得清楚，Thor的雷电在冲破障碍之后毫无收敛，尖锐的电光卯足了劲要冲破Loki的最后一层阻碍，它们如同环在猎物旁的狮子一样在Loki脚边打转，任何一点可乘之机都会让Loki吃点苦头。  
刚才纷飞在空中的粉末也变得不再绚烂，它们似乎变成了烟头上的火星，粘在皮肤上便烧出一个血洞，而这些火星似乎对Thor格外刁钻，它们成堆的落在他身上，直到烧出了细嫩的血肉。  
身后的将士看的胆战心惊，唯有Thor面无表情，嘶嘶雷电护在他周围，他快步向前走去，崭新的披风被烧的破败不堪，他动动手，披风就慢悠悠的从肩上落了下来，成了地上一块破地毯。

“你来迟了，哥哥。”Loki把手一松，永恒之枪就那样轻巧的落在地上，他悠然的看着左手被自己困住的一团雷电，绿色与金色交织在一起，看起来就如同落日时阿斯加德丛林里那片小湖，但显然没有那么和谐惬意，Thor看着Loki手指的小动作，清楚看到了他是如何侵蚀吞噬自己的力量的。

Thor丢出妙尔尼尔却被Loki轻易躲了过去，可成股的闪电也同时冲向他身边，Loki便躲不过去了，他的手腕被穿透，在鲜血喷涌前烧焦了他的创口。  
淡绿色的烟雾在Thor脚下凝聚，Thor顿时觉得深陷泥沼般难以前行半步，接着那烟雾开始挤压，如同带刺钢板一般挤碎了他的脚骨，他将妙尔尼尔掷下去，烟雾迅速散开，毫发无伤。  
渐渐平息的雷声再次轰隆作响，Loki强行挣脱束缚，扬起手，周遭的黑暗力量就凝成无数黑剑，将士们蓄势待发，迅速将盾牌并在一处，霎时间金光大作，不少黑剑在未靠近时便化为齑粉，但仍有一半射向盾牌，金属交错的声响几乎盖过了这世间所有声音。

Thor脚踩电光，挥起妙尔尼尔冲向Loki，Loki抬手一掷，永恒之枪便飞于他们二人之间，肆意迸溅的火花中，Thor看到Loki举起了手，他说：”我投降了，雷霆之神。“  
接着，所有法术都失去了攻击性，所有黑剑都变成了一只只金色的蝴蝶。Thor愣在那里，如同一场奏乐刚到兴处便戛然而止般的怅然若失。他胸膛里那些声势庞大的悲拗开始翻滚着，他抬起手，却无法将妙尔尼尔扔向Loki的脑袋，即使他犯了多么不可饶恕的错误。

Loki被丢到世界之树的树干上，接着，层层枷锁加注在他身上，他的胸口和双手都被紧紧束缚，连深呼吸的权利都没有，但他好像没什么诧异似的，他看着Thor，神情释然。

”Loki Odinson，你身负谋杀众神之父Odin的罪名，我以九界之主，雷霆之神的名义判决你永生永世困于世界之树，你的谎言诡计再无用武之地，你的罪恶狠毒在这里将永远无法施展，直到你的罪孽赎清。”他的声音，整颗星球都跟着颤动。

“明智之举。”Loki夸奖着，他的哥哥做出了多么英明果决的决定。

Thor离开的很果决，他挥挥锤子，落到了金光闪闪的英灵殿中。  
任何勇士的灵魂都会在此处得以安息，可Thor在殿中大喊，又没头没脑的找来找去，没有半点Odin的影子。他跌跌撞撞的来到大殿，扑通一声跪在众神面前，伟岸的身形如同塌陷的山丘一般悲凉。

“Thor，你的惩罚太过仁慈。”

“我知道。”Thor垂着头，他接着说：“我在此立下神的誓言，当我走出这扇门，我即刻失去神力与记忆，投入中庭轮回，我每一生都将被谎言所惑，为病痛折磨，亲友散去，爱而不得，在正确的路迷失，在错误的路找寻自我，一生痛苦却格外长寿，直到他的罪孽赎清，我方可解脱。”  
他走向殿外，却回头看了一眼又一眼，那位白发苍苍的老者始终不在眼前，Thor呢喃自语：“父亲...父亲...”

他踏出高高的门槛，眩目的白光袭来，待他再次清醒，他躺在摇篮里，手里是一块绿色的手绢。

接着，这些平庸黯淡的日子如同走马灯一样从眼前掠过，Thor看着他痛苦的一生直到终结，然后再次堕入轮回，然后他的弟弟变成Loki，他们互相怨恨却又惺惺相惜，他们在运动场上看着对方，在暴雨中嬉笑的跑回家，在毕业舞会让对方作为自己的伴侣，在停车场，他抢过了那把刀，他安慰Loki别怕，人是他杀的。

 

“Thor Odinson，Odin之子，雷霆之神，九界之主，你用神的九千九百九十九次愿望来换回我的存在，”Loki的声音庄严肃穆，却依旧难少他的调皮和狡黠：“现在，恭喜你，愿望达成。”

Thor呆滞的站在空荡荡的停车场，染血的匕首还紧紧握在手中。  
然后他笑了，那是一种发自内心的赞叹，Loki从小便是聪明的，即使到现在，他依旧能如此高调的证明自己的智慧，他利用了神的愿望来打破神的惩罚，Thor想，这宇宙本就困不住Loki，是他太蠢了。

Loki原以为他们会大战一场，可Thor的拳头紧了又松，他二十多岁的脸上布满了一千多年的沧桑。  
“你自由了，你杀了Odin，打破我的惩罚，介入我痛苦的轮回。”Thor冲上去，他揪着Loki的领子，“你证明了你的实力，现在整个宇宙没人不会把邪神当回事了，你得到了你最想要的东西——所有人的恐惧。”  
Loki盯着他，任由他像拽着一把野草一样揪着自己的衣服，他舔舔苦涩的嘴巴，张张嘴想要说些什么，却被Thor又挡了回去。  
Thor松开手，狠厉的眼神变得柔和，他似乎十分受伤，他接着说：“你以为我要这么说，对不对？你的目的就是让我这样以为对不对？Loki，我从没有你聪明，可看东西却都比你透彻，你别以为你那点拙劣的演技能蒙得了我，你那时如此古怪的投降，现在却又利用神的愿望挣脱，还执意把我也拉出惩罚，看来我当初料想的没错，Loki，你做这一切的原因并不简单。”  
Loki说不出话，只能笑着向后退了两步，他觉得自己的谎言开始褪色，说出来的每个字都苍白无力：“不，哥哥，你把我想的太复杂了，也把你自己想的太聪明，我救你，只是因为我一个人有些无聊，你大可想想你追我的那些日子，你造成的破坏可比我大多了。”

“如果这些话你用来自欺欺人尚可，可用在我身上就不顶事了，告诉我，Loki，到底发生了什么事，父亲到底让你去做什么事？”

Loki看着Thor又向他走来，天神的压迫感一步步逼近，他手里的权杖跟着颤抖着，最后他猛地敲击地面，从Thor面前消失了。

 

Loki回到了那个山洞，那个人正等着他。

“你不该救他。”

“这样的话，你下次可以早点提醒我。”Loki冷笑着，又接着嘲讽了一句：“难道你会放任他在中庭自生自灭吗？”  
穿着斗篷的背影抖了抖，最后自嘲的笑笑，他转过身，借着明晃晃的夜色，靠在山洞旁看起了月亮。  
Loki站在他对面，他仔细端详着自己，那个靠在对面的邪神，Loki Odinson，自三千年后的宇宙来到这里。  
“没想到我的头发也会白。”Loki感慨着。  
“我没有没心力去维护那么多了。”年老的他叹了口气，布满皱纹的手掌摸了摸白发。

Loki笑了一声，接着问他：“我到现在都没想过怎么称呼你，无论是Loki还是邪神，总觉得在叫我自己。”  
“不，不，别用那些称呼。”他似乎觉得太张扬了，或是那些称呼都沾满了苦痛和心酸。  
“就叫我ikol。”他说。

Loki在心里念了几遍，他的法力恢复的差不多了，这意味着他们的计划走到了下个阶段，Loki想起他第一次见到ikol的那天，即使作为神，这样离奇的事情他也是不相信的，直到他把手放到了对方的额头上，读取到了未来，他看到毒龙Nidhogg咬断了树根，诸神黄昏来临，彩虹桥下波涛汹涌，海水倒灌，接着就下起了如刀片般锋利的雨雪，天昏地暗，却又被刺眼的火光照亮，Surtr手持火焰巨剑，轻轻一挥便将整个国度一分为二，洛基看到自己用力拉扯着不断破碎分离的土地，Odin给予他的皮囊也因为他的死亡而消散，他浑身透蓝，却觉得落下的雪花比越顿海姆还要冰冷百倍。  
地表下的岩浆和骇浪翻滚着，他悬于半空一边施法一边看着这幅骇人的场景，他并无半点惧怕，依旧分出不少心神看着Thor与Jormungandr的激烈交战，Thor双手缠绕雷电，他飞身半空，将层层闪电绕在Jormungandr的头上，巨大的蛇口无法喷吐毒液，尖锐的牙齿不断滴着暗红色的血。

崩裂的土地将将愈合住，他试图困住大肆破坏的Surtr，他幻化出无数分身，牢牢的将火焰巨剑困在那里不得动弹，接着Heimdallr手持守护神剑劈下了Surtr喷涌火焰的巨头。  
芬尼尔见状扑向他，疯了一般的想要咬掉他的脑袋，Loki冷笑一声，抬手时无数随时漂浮空中，接着通通砸向Fenir的血盆大口，巨狼呜咽一声，正巧落到了土地缝隙之中，转眼就被翻滚的海水和火焰所吞噬。

Thor见状，心里更是多了几分勇猛，他跨坐在巨蛇身上，一神一蛇在空中扭作一团，Jormungandr的身上多是被雷电击穿的血洞，Thor所露出的皮肤皆被毒液侵蚀成可怖的黑色。  
Thor手握妙尔尼尔，狠狠击向了Jormungandr的眼睛，巨蛇悲鸣，嘴巴竟挣脱了雷电钳制大大张kai，毒液四处飞散，Thor看准时机手握闪电砍下了Jormungandr的头。

一场大战就此终了，整个世界天昏地暗，就连永恒之火也不再能照亮整个天空，Thor从空中落下，他落在成堆的尸体身上，他跑过去，却发现黑色的毒液如同蛛网一样在Thor全身蔓延。  
“赢了，一切都会好的...”Thor摸着他的脸，信誓旦旦的保证着。

“不！不会！”Loki看到自己握着时间宝石，说着就要扭转时空，可Thor硬生生的打断了他的法术，他用力搂着Loki的脖子，瞪着猩红的双眼。  
“不许！也不准...稍有差错，这场战役败北...你跟我都赌不起，Loki...”Thor的声音渐渐低下去，但他还是认真笃定的告诉Loki：“放心，弟弟，一切都会好起来的。”

这是他在宇宙中留下的最后一句话。

 

Loki猛地把手从ikol额头抽离，他大口喘着粗气，成线的泪珠落在地下，然后他又发疯一样推搡着ikol，质问他为什么不救他。

“就像他说的，赌不起，这可是诸神黄昏，我赌不起。”ikol长长的叹了口气，他抓抓手，好像他还能摸着那时候Thor的头发。  
“你也知道，Thor对我们，从不说谎，所以我开始等，等一切都好起来。”

“结果呢？”

“当然没有好起来，宇宙过了三千年还是那副不生不死的样子，英灵殿的诸神做出了许多新神，可终究没有一个，能顶的上雷霆之神的一分一毫。”ikol看向远处，他独自生活的三千年就像一张短短的画卷，在那个时候，不管是他还是Thor，都被人们抛在身后的史书中，他们的战绩和面容统统被模糊成孩子们的睡前故事，被科学和现实笼盖成理想主义的幻想。

“我知道这一切不会变好了，Thor的牺牲没有了意义，而这一切都始于诸神黄昏。”

“我们要阻止他。”Loki明白了ikol的意思。  
“是你要阻止他，你要让快断的世界之树恢复如初，还要杀掉巨龙Nidhogg。”  
Loki看了看萦绕在自己手上的法力，有些迟疑：“我无法修复世界之树。”  
ikol笑了笑，Loki便觉得如同照镜子一般，他看着年老的自己指了指阿斯加德的方向，告诉他：“去找Odin，他会告诉你答案。”


	6. Chapter 6

ikol说的没错，Odin确实知道该怎么做。

Loki站在长长的金阶下，仰着头看着穹顶巧夺天工的笔画，那些上等油墨即使过了一千年也依旧光彩夺目，他们请了阿斯加德最好的画师，足以保证将他们最光辉最真实的形象留在上面，与Odin的庄严相比，他十分轻佻，与Frigga的和蔼相比，他尽显冷漠，与圣光下的Thor相比，他的阴鸷担得起邪神的尊称。

 

他向前走了几步，这让他想起了坐在王座上的时候，孤独且高高在上，什么样的人才会喜欢坐在那里？

 

“我预感到会发生一些事，但没想过会发生在你的身上。”Odin招招手，就像往日让Thor站到他身边时那样。

Loki只是再向前走了几步便不再动作，他的脚尖顶着第一阶金阶，这是他在神殿中离这位主神最近的一次。

Odin倒是显出了难得的宽容，他从王座中站起来，永恒之枪敲击着地面发出绵延的回响。

“是你也好…”Odin慢慢走下来，一阶一阶离Loki越来越近，这似乎是他做过最尊敬的事，又似乎这是他补偿安慰的方式，总是他放低了姿态，眼神和言语依旧没有求人的意味，他尽力了。

 

“是吗，是我也好？总之不是Thor，那便谁都好。”Loki看着Odin越走越近，金发老者即使与他面对面也依旧是高高在上的，他不必卑微不必恳求，他心知肚明，他再清楚不过了，关乎Thor的安危，他永远不必担忧。

 

“不…不…是你比他要坚强，比他聪明，比他狠。”Odin站在他面前，然后把手里那只沉甸甸的永恒之枪交到他手上，Loki握紧了，觉得他还能闻到几千年里所有葬身在它之下的血腥味，它沉甸甸的，不知是它划过地面发出细碎的响声还是它本来就会说话，Loki看着它，金色直接扎进他眼睛里，接着Odin的手也抓住它，用力的敲击了一次，Loki觉得整个大殿都在跟着发抖，永恒之枪的金色褪去，速度极快的露出了它的本来面貌——世界之树的树干。

 

“你要用它杀了我，”Odin耐心的说着，Loki觉得像小时候他指导自己如何捕杀一只兔子。

“我的灵魂就会被禁锢在里面，你便可以用它去修补世界之树。”

 

Loki站在那里，他困惑的看着永恒之枪，眼睛里那层薄薄得水雾越积越多，他的眉头皱在一起，细细的眉毛有了波浪，然后问了一个傻透了的问题：“那我呢？”

“做你最擅长的，孩子，利用一切，诸神会发怒，利用它，Thor会崩溃，利用它。”

“那我为什么不能说出来，告诉他们？”Loki失神的盯着地面，他也问过ikol，但对方不愿意回答，直说Odin有一切的答案。

 

“正如我说的，Loki，Thor没有你狠，他不会愿意的，失去父亲之后…再失去你。”Odin走到他身旁，负手看着门外的春光。

 

Loki突然觉得松快了，他舒展眉头，就着泪水笑出了声，如果他也是阻止诸神黄昏的一环，那所有罪恶包袱，他背的理所当然。

作为父子或是君臣，他们从没有这样推心置腹的说过话，Loki依旧还记得自己当初悬与彩虹桥之上，飘飘荡荡像一片雪花，他声嘶力竭，迫切的希望从Odin嘴里听到那些话。

 

“做得好，Loki。”

 

眼泪从酸涩的眼眶奔涌，他又皱起眉，咬着牙希望让自己看起来狠厉一些，他瞪着眼睛，看着永恒之枪在众神之父的胸口越没越深，他不断重复着我不怕，我不怕——！

 

金光四溢，在一切褪去之后，唯有他与永恒之枪。

 

“不客气，父亲。”

他终究还是听到了穷极一生想要得到的肯定，在他背负上了弑父之名的那一秒。

 

然后他不负父亲所托，以邪神的名义背负了所有罪名，然后就是利用，利用雷神之怒，他心甘情愿被绑在世界之树下面，但他的罪名太大了，得罪的人太多了，所有人不想他好好活着，又不想他快快死了，他们用最漫长的手法折磨他，将Thor的铁链越变越紧，让世界之树的毒液去吻他的伤口。

当然，这些小变数不足挂齿，Odin说的没错，他总是能利用一切，无论是时机还是意外，他逃离了，甚至还用了一丝雷神之力。

 

然后他又完好无损的坐在这里，如同只是经历了一场冒险。

 

“在你这个年纪的时候，原来我时常发呆。”ikol打断了Loki得回忆，他苍老的神情柔和了许多，Loki看着他笑了，他大声说着我们不愧是Odin的儿子，时光能将他的杀伐果断打磨成仁慈，同样也把你我打磨成了软弱的糊涂蛋。

 

ikol坐在一块岩石上，他的手抖开长长的披风，露出了一枚闪闪发亮的戒指。

 

“Thor找来了落在阿斯加德的第一束阳光做的，他只来得及做这一枚，他离开后，我也想为他做一枚，哪怕放在英灵殿门口的台阶上也好，可用什么做呢？月亮已经残缺不全，没有月圆之夜的月光供我收集，没有宝物和神器，甚至连一颗毫不圆润的宝石或是米粒大的珍珠都没有了，只有无穷无尽的宇宙深渊，Loki，懂了吗，什么都不剩了，杀戮更是滑稽之谈，你只能期望这个世界不要人丁凋落只剩下你自己。”ikol冷笑着，无边无际的孤独令他恐惧，他接着说：“如果我死了，那才是软弱。”

 

Loki走到ikol面前，他眯着眼睛，指责着：“那你就是把我想的太软弱了，不然为什么连我会死都不说？”

 

“不！”ikol站起来，他愤怒的回击着：“我就是你！Loki！所以我永远永远永远不会认为我自己软弱！我不想告诉你是因为Thor太聪明了…不，是他太爱我们了，他能看出来端倪。”

 

Loki想到了Thor在停车场的那些话，无奈的笑了几声，听起来干巴巴的。

“是啊，现在我变成蛇一定吓不到他了…”

 

太阳升起了，暖洋洋的光在山洞里越铺越长。

ikol在面前画出传送门，他看着刺眼的日头，轻松的说着：“去吧，做完这件事，胜利便越来越近了。”

Loki哼了一声，从光圈踏出去，乌尔德之泉的天气永远很好，他踩着湿漉漉的土地，顺手折了一朵小小的白花。

小时候Loki常来找命运三女神，因为他觉得她们的存在就是最厉害的魔法，还有什么比预知未来更神奇的事情？

说着，Loki颠颠手，手里就又多了一袋魔鬼蜜糖，Skuld最喜欢这个。

Loki沿着湖边走着，平日里他走一圈，总能遇到一个或两个女神，大多数时候是Skuld，她说在湖边看书很舒服。

Loki悠闲的走着，直到他觉得这里的气味有些不对劲，他加快了脚步，却很迟疑很畏缩，他看到了一颗极高的榕树，光是枝叶就挡住了成片的阳光，它的下面黑漆漆的，好像地狱的隧道。Loki走过去，在黑暗中踩着沙沙作响的落叶，他绕过粗壮的树干，然后有一些光陆续进入他的视线。

 

“真巧，弟弟，来问些什么？”

唯一一束透过榕树的阳光正落在他身上，那位笑的正灿烂的雷霆之神。

 

“与你无关。”Loki走过去，身体忍不住有点僵硬。三女神怔站在Thor面前，Loki走过去，递上鲜花和糖果。

“尊敬的女神们，请容许我借你们一分钟时间。”Loki微微弯腰，行了一个绅士礼。

Thor倒没什么异议，他显然自顾自的在Loki的“谈话队伍”中排起了队，等女神们聊完就是他的时间了。

 

Loki带着女神们走到阳光下，直到离得那棵榕树足够远，他一路上都在组织语言，Thor的出站让他措手不及。

 

“别担心，王子殿下，我们知道你来这里的理由。”年老的Urd慈祥的拍拍他的肩膀，让他放松一些。

“也知道你不想告诉雷霆之神的原因。”Verdandi接着说。

“所以我们也不会说，并且为了节约时间，我们准备好了你要的东西。”Skuld咬着蜜糖，甜甜的说着。

 

Skuld递给他一个小包裹，淡紫色的光点不断从束口处溢出。

“这些就是无限的未来和既定的过去和变化的现在，王子殿下，你要将它们编织成铁笼。”

“是啊，我知道，”Loki遥遥的望了一眼榕树下的身影，但看不真切。

 

Loki道别了三女神，发现Thor像接收到信号似的向他走来。

“说吧，弟弟，你问了什么，你也可以问问我，说不定我会有更好的答案。”Thor一步不离的跟着Loki，即使对方的步子迈的飞快，但这对于身高腿长的他也不是问题。

 

“我在问我的倒霉哥哥什么时候才能把注意力从我身上挪开。”Loki没好气的回答，同时不停地跟Thor保持距离，东西就放在他胸口，他可不希望Thor发现端倪。

 

“你知道这不可能，永远不可能。”Thor突然严肃了起来，他拉住Loki得手腕，后者强行挣脱，结果就是两个人同时落进了旁边的小河离，好在水位不好，也就将将没过了他们的膝盖。

但他们溅起得水花很高，Loki瞪了他一眼，裤子粘着小腿的感觉很不舒服，他刚想把肚子那些话骂出来，就看见Thor又用起了他的老办法——一个根本无法挣脱的吻。

 

他咬着Thor的嘴唇，直到尝到了血腥味也没见对方松口，好吧，他又一次妥协了，或者他乐在其中，但伟大的邪神不会承认的，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，Thor被咬破的地方还在流血，血腥味也滑到了Loki嘴里，Loki含住他的伤口，用舌尖舔舐细嫩的皮肉，他记得这些味道，他跟Thor长达千年的床笫之欢让他牢记雷霆之神的所有，当他们阔别百年，一个吻远远不够。

 

Loki推开了他，他的嘴巴变得又红又肿。

 

Thor摩挲着他的唇瓣，着迷的说着：“有好多次……白日或夜晚，你都是用这张刚接过吻的嘴巴念诗。”

 

Loki一言不发，他把嘴巴抿的更紧了一点，然后在身旁画出了传送门。

Thor哈哈大笑，他耸耸肩告诉Loki：“这一次你想逃可没那么容易了。”

 

Loki跟着笑了起来，他拉过Thor的衣领，狠狠地在嘴巴上落下一吻，然后他压低声音，俏皮的说：“但这次是给你准备的。”

下一秒，还沉浸在接吻余韵中的雷神被推进了不知通往哪里的传送门。


	7. 结局（完）

阿斯加德始终辉煌如一，ikol踩着长长的金阶，仿佛这些富丽，高贵，神圣已经离他很久。

太阳缓慢爬升，直到跃居于最高的穹顶之上，火辣的日光便放肆的如热油一般倾泻而下，然后严丝合缝的贴上了金色的宫殿外壁，目之所及的地方就都变成了蒸腾着热气的镜子，灼灼白光晃的人睁不开眼。

 

Loki讨厌夏天，他抬起手遮在眼睛上，他记得以前的某个夏夜，他跟Thor站在阳台上，两个人仅在腰上系一条浴巾。他们刚做过一会，Thor执意抱着他就寝，可是那个夏天太热了，即使他已经精疲力竭也不肯睡觉。

Loki记得那晚所有，即使是点滴小事。他记得他洗完澡，湿漉漉的头发粘在肩膀上，水滴顺着发梢在他后背上流淌成一条条小溪流，他站在阳台上，第一缕风带起了一阵瑟缩，可第二缕风让他开始觉得惬意。

 

“Thor，你觉得夏天是什么？”Loki俯在栏杆上，任由Thor从后面环着他，他光滑的后背就沾上了Thor胸前的汗水。

“是阳光，是快要融化的软软的冰淇淋。”Thor还记得中庭地那些好吃的，他们对付夏天很有一手。

“Loki，你很讨厌夏天对吧？”Thor用下巴蹭着Loki半湿的头发，想起来小时候Loki总是带着一只在冰水里浸过的苹果，然后塞到他手里央求着要下雨。

 

“可我是雷神，弟弟，雷——神，我只会打雷。”Thor无奈的捏了捏拳头，天空小小的挤出一声闷雷。

 

“不，打雷就会下雨了，你把云吓到了，云就会哭。”Loki一本正经的解释着，他年纪还小，说话总是说不清楚，形容起东西来更是天马行空。

 

Thor闭上眼睛，小小的拳头越握越紧，直到雷声逐渐响亮，带着撕破天空的气势，然后云哭了。

Thor挺高兴，好像他战胜了云，令云恐惧，那些高高在上绵延万里的都家伙被他吓哭了，而且Loki也很开心，比他想出一个惊天动地的恶作剧更开心，Thor爱他的雷电——直到他第一次看到Loki哭，Loki跟云朵一样哭的无声无息，只有眼泪会说话，Thor站在那里，听得很清楚，它们在说：我恨你的雷电。

 

 

Thor吻着Loki的头发，替他驱赶走了飞舞着的小虫。

 

“除了你，没人喜欢阿斯加德的夏天，这简直就是一口蒸煮细菌的大锅，地面也会跟着燃起恹恹的火。”Loki手一挥，身边的小虫就像迷你烟花一样挨个爆炸。

“我可以让它下雨，就像以前那样。”他们有很久没有这样做了，Thor跃跃欲试。

Loki迟疑了一会，表面上他是在喝一杯果汁，他的动作很慢，仿佛是在回味口腔里那股甜腻的蜜桃味，他舔舔嘴角，然后施了一个小小的咒语，远处吹着湖面的冷风就裹着咸湿的味道来到他们身边。

 

“不用了，这样就好。”

 

 

Loki想着当时那阵沁凉的冷风，却很快被头顶灼热的眼光打乱了回忆，他气急败坏的走到了ikol前面，顺便嘲讽了他几句走路慢悠悠。

 

他们回到了他们的房间，Loki已经很久没有回来了，桌子上摆的甚至还是他两百年前看到一半的诗集，而封皮处的暗纹已经被厚厚的灰尘埋住了。

“看来你的侍女并不把你放在心上。”ikol调侃了一句，起码在他的人生里，他的洁癖得到了很好的照顾。

“托你的福，我现在是九界公敌。”Loki打了一个响指，房间立刻焕然一新，他惬意的躺在书桌旁的摇椅上，但因为年代久远而发出了细微的吱吱声。

 

用来囚禁Nidhogg的铁笼已经做好，Loki手掌一翻，一只小小的铁笼便在一堆暗绿色的氤氲中出现在眼前。

 

“我觉得我提醒你利用一切是非常明智的做法。”ikol看着Loki脖子上的伤疤，在世界之树那里受过的伤未能完全消失。

“只是不战而降让我有些不爽罢了。”Loki皱着眉，命运女神的三件法器是最重要的元素，而将这些元素编织成铁笼便需要这世间最坚韧的东西——雷霆之神的雷电，当初Loki主动投降之后，便开始了整个计划，在Thor的愿望达成之时，他得到了助他逃脱的雷霆之力。

 

“我们回阿斯加德到底要做什么？”

“看看，”ikol站起身，“看看第一束光。”

 

他们来到了阿斯加德的藏宝库，在永恒之火，宇宙魔方这些宝物的衬托下，那一束阳光显得太微不足道了。

他们在角落里发现了装着阳光的盒子，石台上以圣光来介绍它。

ikol打开了盒子，他暗绿色的眼睛被暖洋洋的光映成了焦糖色，苍老的神态一瞬间被抹去了，他左手的戒指嗡嗡作响，接着，银亮的雷电在戒指中若隐若现。

 

盛夏的阿斯加德，如同中庭常说六月飞雪般，不可思议的下雨了。

 

ikol转过头，舒卷的睫毛闪着光，他轻轻的说着：“他又把云吓哭了。”

 

阿斯加德的人民都从家里跑出来，在雨下跳着欢快的舞，没人想过这雨是怎么来的，只有小孩子揪着妈妈的衣服，他在睡前故事里听过：“妈妈，是谎言之神回来了，他的哥哥正为他下雨。”

 

Loki看着外面淅沥的雨幕，他转过身，嘴边带着些嘲讽的笑意。

“我一直认为他不会死，就像命运井不会干涸...”

“...英灵殿不会消失。”ikol接着Loki的话，他悲凉的笑了一声，在见识过诸神陨落，九界崩裂之后，他对什么事都不会笃定了。

 

看看这束光仿佛就是ikol最后的愿望，他打开传送门，告诉Loki：“当你把Nidhogg困进笼子里，你还需要一把锁。”

 

Loki踏过去，站在昏暗无边的世界之树下。

“是什么？”

 

ikol重新披上斗篷，把全部的样貌隐藏其中。

 

“谎言之神牢不可摧的谎言。”

 

无数猩红的火星飘来，巨龙震天动地的咆哮声就在眼前。Loki拿着权杖走去，每一步都踩着暗红色的岩浆之上，Nidhogg尖锐的牙齿正牢牢啃在世界之树的树根上，奥丁的封印岌岌可危。

黑龙听到有人靠近，猛地把嵌进树根里的长牙拔了出来，它流着口水，碎屑跟着一起落在地上。

 

“谎言之神...”Nidhogg的声音含糊不清，但身体里轰隆作响的呼吸声倒是给它增添了不少气势，它直起身子，居高临下的看着Loki，他狂妄的发出几声很难成为笑得声响，仿佛他只要动动爪子就能捏死他似的。

但Nidhogg没有很快动手，它有了些玩弄猎物的兴致，他盘踞起身体，让自己巨大的阴影笼罩在Loki身上。

 

“谎言之神，我从不知道你如此伟大...”

 

Loki毫无惧意，他的权杖重重落下，那些逐渐向他汇聚的岩浆就被气浪远远掀翻，他再次敲击权杖，冰封之力便快速攀附上周围所有带着温度的物体，冻住的火焰身姿摇曳，甚至来不及熄灭。

洋洋洒洒的雪花落下，Nidhogg感觉它们如同刀片一样割进了自己的皮肤，它大吼一声，浓烈的火焰直直窜到了天空，而一切冰冻之物又有了复活的迹象，岩浆开始在冰层下流动，黑蛇拖着僵硬的尾巴在地面滑动。

 

Nidhogg十分得意，他露出尖锐的獠牙，猛地向着Loki扑了过去，Loki向后退了一步，接着一块巨石从侧方打歪了Nidhogg的血盆大口。

Nidhogg的右眼被巨石上的棱角击中，霎时间血流如注，腥臭的气味灌注整个空间。

Loki抬起权杖，正打算将它的左眼一起毁灭，却看到Nidhogg向他奋力大吼，黝黑的嘴巴里喷出黑色毒液，它挥动着巨大的翅膀，Loki闪身不及被毒液腐蚀了半条手臂。

Loki被翅膀带来的风力不得不逼的后退两步，Nidhogg瞅准时机便伸开爪子想要将Loki抓上天空。Loki强忍着手臂剧痛召唤来了层层毒雾，Nidhogg坚硬的皮肤被灼烧出了血洞，他疯狂的挥舞翅膀企图将毒雾赶走。

 

而Loki藏在毒雾之中，手臂被毒液侵蚀的地方还在蔓延，Loki不得不往手臂处施加多层法术抑制溃烂。而此时毒雾渐渐散去，稀薄的可以看到他的身影，Nidhogg飞扑而下，眼看就要压到Loki身上，Loki举起权杖刚要施法，一道雷电自上而下，可怖的白光撕裂了这个暗无天日的世界，紧接着雷电越来越多，雷声越来越响，Loki站在战局中央，在不断劈下的雷电中竟然毫发无伤。

 

Nidhogg的脖子被劈出了一道极长的裂口，森森白骨依稀可见。

Thor踩着雷电落下，他猩红色的披风在空中翻卷。

Loki将权杖指向Thor，紧接着Nidhogg眼前出现了无数雷霆之神，Nidhogg只能慌乱的四处攻击，巨大的翅膀疯狂扫着地面。

Thor丢出锤子，可即使在这种情况下，Nidhogg摆动着巨大的身躯依旧十分灵敏，Thor召唤雷电，无数电光落下，在击向地面的一瞬间Loki举起权杖，闪电变成了牢不可破的寒冰直直插在地上。

Nidhogg落在其中不能动弹，他绝望的冲着天空怒吼，Loki将铁笼丢出，闪电即刻破碎，铁笼牢牢将Nidhogg圈在其中。

 

“Loki，母亲说的没错，没人会不爱你这样的法师。”

Nidhogg疯狂撞击着铁笼，没有上锁的铁门看起来岌岌可危，Thor将锤子丢到门处，却没有完全压制住Nidhogg的力量。

 

“是吗，我会告诉母亲的。”Loki轻轻一捏，权杖就又变回了一团闪电，然后他轻巧的抛到Thor怀里，霎时间这团雷电融入了他真正的主人。

“你什么意思，停下，Loki！”Thor觉得恐惧如毒蛇一样攀附上了他的脖颈，他必须要抓住Loki，实实在在的抓住他抱住他。

 

但Thor向前用力一捞，捞到的却只是Loki一层幻影，他再一抬头，Loki已经站在了Nidhogg的面前，他刚要立下誓言，ikol突然站到了他的面前，先一步将手放在了铁门上。

ikol伏在Loki耳边，声音轻的像是几千年后飘过来的：“我是悲惨未来的最后一点证明，在我消失之后，宇宙将重获和平与自由，诸神黄昏永不现世，Thor Odinson……得无限延长的生命如获永生。”

 

ikol褪下宽大的斗篷，那件与Loki一模一样的战衣终于见日，Thor怔大眼睛，雷电不受控制的在双臂游走，他狂奔着想要过去，却被巨大的屏障隔绝在三步之外。

雷霆之神的力量肆意游走，它们变化无数种形态想要冲破屏障，Thor崩溃的敲着眼前近乎透明的障碍，而保护咒狠心的缠上他的手指，将血污下的指头硬生生的折断。

Loki站在一旁，他无比冷静的旁观着“自己”献祭，还有在法阵边缘拼命想要撕开结界的Thor，他没想过ikol会代替他，他甚至没有多余的精力去想到现在宇宙中还有第二个人拥有永恒不灭的谎言，ikol将一切都盘算了清楚，Loki想，他竟如此对自己的“未来”感到陌生和不可思议。

 

ikol转过头，巨大的光芒下，他展现了唯有天神才有的强大姿态，苍白的头发被风吹散在空中，他的的声音却越发坚定嘹亮，Nidhogg冲他疯狂大吼，腐蚀的毒液滴滴答答落在了他的手上。

 

“Nidhogg——！”

狂风卷着战衣下摆，其中暗绿色的光斑顺着风的轨迹将ikol和Nidhogg圈在其中，霎时间周围燃起如同从地狱牵引而来的鬼火，绿色的火苗将空气烧的嘶嘶作响。

“我，Loki Laufeyson，以众神之父的名义免除你的死罪，以阿萨神后的名义夺去你的视力，以雷霆之神的名义判决你终身监禁受尽天雷刑罚，以谎言之神的名义…予以即刻执行——！”

 

数道惊雷同时响彻天空，ikol将戒指高高抛起，暗蓝色的火花一闪而过，紧接着是Thor也未曾见到过的庞大力量，雷电如同彩虹桥的传送光束一般大小，带着不可阻挡不可忽视的电光与声响从高处贯穿而下。

Thor单手挡在眼前，顶着强风跑到Loki身边。

 

 

“死亡即软弱。”Loki的声音被狂杂的声响搅的模糊不清。

 

 

ikol的结局比翻书还要精炼，不过是眨个眼，可怖的电闪雷鸣就消失无踪，被卷到半空的枝叶都下落的悄然无声，强大的法师像是已经被风吹散了，只留下一把上轻轻晃动的锁，还有命运井泛起的一轮小水波。

 

 

 

通往地狱的路同ikol想象的一样冷，一样黑，好像是一条长长的墨迹，而尽头还未停笔。

 

ikol走的很慢，踩到小水洼的时候他不由怔了怔。

他低下头，看着脚边那层薄薄的水面，有只萤火虫落在上面。

 

不，不对，ikol弯了点腰，又轻轻把自己的脚挪开，他发现萤火虫变大了，像一轮高高在上的月亮，晃晃悠悠的把周围毫无规律的点亮，接着，它越来越大，越来越大——

 

好像要掉下来了……

 

ikol抬起头，发现月亮就在它头顶，它正落下来，身后划着长长的星轨，它很小，哪怕它越来越近越来越亮它的样子还是像挂在高空一样小。

ikol伸出手，手指微微弯曲了些以保证那颗小小的月亮能落在他手里，他很有耐心，却不是从前那样满腹诡计的耐心，而是单纯的直白的在接一颗月亮。

当它的星轨划过ikol眼前，ikol才终于看清楚，这不是月亮了，有人把它掏空了，做成了一枚小小的戒指。

 

迷雾散去，长久的黑暗如同是一条遮住双眼的面纱，而现在有人将它们轻易扯下，阳光，道路就都有了，还多了装点的金粉和娇贵的花，英灵殿的大门就在那里，而Valkyrie并不在长阶那里等候指引，只有一位身着战衣的神。

 

ikol看着他，突然想起Thor的红披风和银羽头盔。

 

Thor单膝下跪，眼尾苍老的纹路弯在一起。ikol摸着他乱糟糟的胡子，哑着嗓子对他说：“跟你的披风和头盔一样难看。”

 

Thor伸出手，贴在ikol握着戒指的左手上，他诚恳的询问着：“那我是否还有这个荣幸？”

 

ikol将那枚小小的指环套在他手上，接着挺了挺胸，如同授勋骑士的国王般说着：“当然…永远。”


End file.
